When I Need You The Most: A Dark Dawn Collection
by Xenolord
Summary: From a simple one-shot to a collection of Dark Dawn one-shots, I bring you "When I Need You The Most". Chapter Four: "Bedlam in Belinsk, Alternate"
1. When I Need You The Most

Disclaimer: Camelot owns Golden Sun.

Author's Note: I'm a huge Golden Sun fanatic, and when Dark Dawn was released, I rushed out to buy it. After playing through a few times (Dullahan still kicks mah butt) I've decided to shine some light on a portion of the game I was rather... displeased with. Hurricaneshipping.

Second Author's Note: WHAT! No Sveta\Karis! Impossible! You guys don't know what the hell you're missing! I mean! It's Karis! And... and Sveta! It's like being a furry, but not!

When I Need You The Most

Sveta watched as Belinsk shrank further and further into the horizon, the image of her brother staying behind in Luna Tower forever burned into her mind. Her earlier cries for Eoleo to turn the ship around and go back for him now mere echoes on the wind. Matthew, Tyrell, Rief and Amiti were all discussing tactics and the 'what now's of their journey with Kraden, while Karis kept the ship in a steady direction, making sure it went out of the eclipse, and not further in. This left Sveta alone to cry over how dishonorable of a death her brother was given, not even allowed to fight.

And so, she cried. The culmination of all that had happened finally snapped inside her, making it almost impossible for her to hold in her feelings any longer. The usually calm, reserved Morgan exploded into a cascade of tears and sobs as she let everything out. The boys were down below, as stated, speaking to Kraden for advice, leaving only Karis to hear Sveta's mental breakdown. Taking one look over her shoulder, Karis hesitatingly released her grasp from the ship's tiller and went over to where Sveta sat.

"Hey..." She began uneasily, unsure if this was a personal moment for her, or if she needed a friend. "Sveta? Are you okay?" She slowly dropped to her knees just to Sveta's left, watching her eyes pour salted tears unending. It was a moment before she would answer, with a tone that would betray her true feelings.

"I'm alone in the world now..." She began, punctuating the sentence with a heavy sniff. "Volechek was all I had left... the only family I had... and now he's gone..." Karis couldn't help feeling sorry for Sveta. Sure, she was an only child, but she still had her father, as well as Matthew and Tyrell, not to mention all the new friends she'd made on the trip, including Sveta. Karis paused, not truly knowing how to handle this situation. Whenever she was sad, her father would always hug her, and tell her that things weren't as bad as they seemed. She fought with this idea for a while, thinking out every possible move, and the potential reactions Sveta would have to each.

"Sveta..." She began, sidling up to her. "You're not alone." She began, putting a tentative arm around her neck to comfort her. "You've got all of us to call your friends. We're here for you." Reacting to her information-hungry eyes, Karis continued. "Volechek was your brother, family, I know... He made a few mistakes at the end, but you know what? He was a man about it. He stood up to what he did, and went down facing it. He was an honorable man, a beloved king, and a loving brother. He gave you that orb, knowing it will help you undo what he did." The beastgirl sniffed once again, watching as Karis spoke, her words ringing some truth to her ears, which twitched some in the stiff wind.

"Karis..." She began, trying to find the right words herself. "When I met you all in the Teppe Ruins... I wasn't sure if you'd be friend or foe... but when I read your minds... I could see only friendship there... No hostility, no malice, and not even any uncertainty." She cuddled up to Karis some, finding sheltering warmth in her body. "Even... in not knowing me... you opened your hearts and minds to me... welcoming with open arms." She stood, Karis still holding on to her. Moving to the edge of the ship, the pair stared out as Belinsk made one last attempt to be seen, before disappearing completely. Sveta holds her composure well, still unsure if this would be the last time she'd see her beloved city ever again. Karis' hand drops, brushing briefly against the other's tunic tails.

"Hey Karis." A male voice comes from the deck below, Tyrell's head poking just over the floor as he stands on the stairs. "Mat'n I are gonna crash for a while." He mutters, sluring his words through his fatigue. "Rief'n the others are gonna be up for a little while longer. When you'n Sveta get done up here, just... ya know... find a place to crash down below. It's been a long day." He looked to Sveta, an uncharacteristic softness clear in his eyes. "But I'm sure I don't have to tell you that." Sveta offers a weak nod and Karis smiled to Tyrell.

"Thank you, Tyrell." She answers, giving him a nod. "Tell Matthew and everyone I said good night." He gives a salute and walks back down, muttering a 'will do' before shutting the door. "Tyrell... even he knows your sadness." Sveta puts her back to the gangrail, looking Karis in the face. She clasps her hands together, and closes her eyes. Moments pass as Karis feels Sveta poking and prodding about in her mind. She offers very little resistance, still unsure of what she's really looking for in there.

"You're right." She finally speaks, opening her eyes, having found what she was looking for. "We can't cry over everything that's happened. My brother died so we might be saved. So that means we have to do everything within our combined power to set things right. End this darkness." Closing her eyes again, she re-entered Karis' mind. "The cold of this eclipse... it pierces anything you've felt. It's bone-biting and cruel, nothing like you are used to." Opening her eyes one more time, Sveta wraps her arms around Karis, at first as a sign of good faith, and to keep the other Jupiter Adept warm. "A cold no one should have to suffer through alone. A friend in need, needs only another friend's touch."

"Sveta..." Karis began, the Morgan closing her eyes again, but Karis raising a protest. "Don't... don't read what I want to say... let me say it... it'll have more meaning then." Sveta's eyes opened and she cocks her head to the left. From her sides, Karis raises her arms and pulls Sveta into an embrace, this one meant to show only dedication, trust, and affection. "Sveta... I..."

"Hey Karis! You still up here!" A brash, forceful voice comes from the stairs.

"Yes... Eoleo... I'm still here." She answers, her eyes never leaving Sveta. The fire-haired man pokes his head up from the stairs. "Tyrell told me you were still awake and..." He stares at the two, hugging, trying to think of what to say.

"She's cold." Sveta begins.

"I'm cold." Karis continues almost at the same time, pushing any suspicion aside. Crossing his arms against the chill, Eoleo nods.

"Makes sense. Is pretty damn cold..." He shakes his head. "Reif and I are gonna get some sleep. Don't be up too late. Kraden's already asleep, and Matthew and Tyrell crashed a few minutes ago. Good night. See you both in the morning." Sveta and Karis nod. "And uh... sorry about the interruption..." Ducking back below deck, the door closes. As the interruption ends, Sveta nods for her partner to continue. Karis pulls Sveta closer, the three inch difference between the two amounting to just over nothing in the long run, Karis the taller of the two. Sveta's ears twitch again involuntarily, from either instict or nervousness.

Leaning closer, Karis opens her mouth to speak, but words stay hidden, the woman's functions stalled a few inches in front of Sveta's face. Leaning just a bit closer, the green-haired wind Adept nuzzled Sveta some, her nose rubbing the other girl's cheek. Unsure, and a little confused, Sveta simply watches and waits. "I was told once... that we can't allow our friends to take precident over ourselves..." She began in a soft whisper, so only Sveta and she could hear. "That do to so... is suicide. But right now... I want nothing more then to make you happy... to do whatever I can to make your sadness disappear..."

"Karis, don't you think this is wrong?"

"Wrong? What's wrong about being a friend?" She continued, still holding her.

"What will Matthew and Tyrell think if they find out they're friend's... gay?"

"If they're really my friends, they won't care." She nuzzled the other some more, the soft fur on Sveta's face tickling her nose. Sveta gives a little nod and smiles.

"Okay." She states simply, soft and quickly at first.

"Okay?" Karis responds, more sarcastically at first. "Of all the words you could say, 'okay' is the only thing you can think?"

"What would you perfer?" Karis shrugs some at her question.

"'Shut up and kiss me', maybe?" Sveta laughs a little.

"Fine. Shut up and kiss me." Karis smiles at the open invitation and nods.

"Yes, ma'am." Brushing her nose once more against her fur, Karis completes the fantasy in her mind and locks lips with Sveta, her body heat rising from the action. As the edge of the eclipse passes the boat, the ship breaking out into fading sunlight, it was greeted by two Jupiter Adepts, locked in the beginnings of a long, loving relationship.

From across the ship, Matthew looks on with a mix of happiness and sadness.


	2. Royal Command

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I've had a slew of these ideas for Golden Sun Dark Dawn one shots and, instead of posting each one shot as it's own story, I've decided to compile them all in one story, as an anthology. Most of'm will be KarisxSveta, but you can expect to see different pairings. There will be spoilers to some parts of the game's plot, so if you haven't beaten it, or som'thin', don't read if you care.

Royal Command

The surge of uncontrollable light slapped Matthew upside the head for a third time, knocking from the ladder and sending him reeling towards the ground with a dull thud. He lay there, having been knocked off twice before under similar circumstances, completely overwhelmed with a feeling of fatigue. He was tired, injured, and damn sick of getting tossled like a ragdoll. A dull chuckle came from his side as the wounded figure of Blados laughed.

"Give it up, kid... the light'll swallow you whole... you don't have enough of a dark side to survive up there... Volechek's sister is the only one of your group who can wear the Umbra Gear, and even then it doesn't matter how much shadow you cloak yourselves in, there's no going back from that. It's a one-way trip..."

"We were going to send Volechek up there when he was done with you to get rid of him..." The female voice of Chalis piped in. "But it looks like things aren't going to plan..."

"When have they ever?" Blados weighed in again as Matthew tried to stand. "Don't you know when to quit, kid? You can't do it..."

"No... you can't." Sveta's voice comes from beside the dying form of the beast that was once Volechek. "But I can..." Getting uneasily to her feet, she hobbles toward Matthew a few steps and collapses at her side.

"Don't be a fool, girl. You've absorbed too much light already. You'll never make it." Blados continued, trying to talk her out of it.

"I can't do it alone, Matthew... you have to help me..." Taking the Venus Adpet's hand in her own, Sveta looks down with need. Unseen, Karis' hands grip into fists as she watches. "I hate to ask this... but can you lend me your strength?"

"You don't have to ask..." Matthew groans, closing his eyes, channeling a large portion of his own psynergy into Sveta. Standing with newfound strength, Sveta nods, an ethereal figure of Matthew supporting her. She walks towards the ladder, planting one foot on the rung and begins to climb.

"It's a one-way trip, Matthew... I'm sorry that we both have to die for this..." She climbs a little more, pausing halfway down to look at the others. "But think of all the lives we'll save. Each minute this eclipse continues, thousands suffer and die... it's a sacrifice... one I'm willing to make." From the crowd, Karis' fists tighten more, tears welling in her eyes. She shakes her head, refusing to believe what's before her eyes.

"Sveta... no..." She speaks softly, the sound passing the nearby Tyrell all together. Sveta and Matthew continue to climb before she pauses once more near the top.

"We have people to save, Matthew... people we love." As she says love, Sveta's eyes lock with Karis', and she looses her composure, beginning to cry. Tyrell reacts by catching her and making sure she doesn't fall, or worse. "I'm just glad I met you when I did." Reaching the top, the pair take a step forward before a roar erupts from ground level. Everyone's eyes, which were on Sveta and Matthew, now pan down to see Volechek standing, just as he pounces to the top of the lens, blocking Sveta and Matthew. With another roar, her backhands the pair, sending both to the ground. Breaking out of Tyrell's grip, Karis sprints past Reif and Amiti to catch Sveta before she hits the ground.

"NO!" Eoleo calls out as he watches in abject horror the display before him. "SHIT! We were so close!"

"Heh... heh... heh..." A low, dying laugh echoes from the ground, Blados kneeling before the ladder, looking up.

"Oh, I suppose you're just DELIGHTED your plan is going well, then!" Karis explodes, shouting at the Tuaparang agents. Coming uneasily to her feet, Chalis shakes her head.

"Far from it... It looks like... Volechek broke free... he saw his sister about to sacrifice herself... and he didn't want that to happen... he's going to activate the Apollo Lens..."

"Ah, hell..." Eoleo muttered, shielding his eyes as he looked up. "What's the lens pointed at?"

"It's pointed due north..." Kraden mutters as Karis holds Sveta tight, for fear of the worst. "And if my knowledge of the current topography is any good... I'd say it's pointed straight at Belinsk... more specifically..."

"_Luna Tower._" A calm, soothing voice speaks to everyone. Sveta reacts first, looking up to the control pedestal.

"Volechek!" She cries, one hand out stretched to her brother.

"_I've hurt a lot of people with my pride, sister._" He speaks to all, Sveta beginning to tear. "_The Morgal people suffer the most, and I plan on correcting my wrong. Sveta... you are the last of our line, the last Queen of Belinsk. Lead our people well, sister. Lead them to prosperity._" Sveta nods, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I will, Volechek... I will! I'll do you proud! I promise!" She cries as the beast above them raises a hand to the Lens.

"_I know you will._" With a few bolts of electricity, everything ends. Bright light forms on the end of the cannon, and in one glorious moment, Luna Tower is destroyed, sunlight beginning to pour in from where at once there was only darkness. The surge of energy brings Matthew back to his feet, as well as reviving Blados and Chalis. Moments pass as the sun's golden rays return to Weyard, a cheer raising from all around them. The cheers of people, everyone who had to live with the chaos and death for so long. Blados hoists that gigantic sword of his back onto his shoulder and shrugs.

"I guess that's it then. We failed." He mutters, looking at Chalis.

"Not completely, Blados." She takes a small hook from the frills of her skirt as the massive airship circles around to pick them up. "Not completely."

"Let's go." He mutters, throwing the grappling hook into the air and pulling himself onto the ship. Chalis, however, lingers, watching Matthew and his friends for a few seconds. She gives a sweet smile, one that one could almost mistake as genuine, and blows the group a kiss before ascending herself. Tyrell slaps Matthew and Karis on the shoulder in a friendly manner, grinning like a madman.

"Well, Karis, Matt, whaddaya say we head home? Our parents are probably worried sick about us." He chimed in, prompting a nod from the pair.

"Sure, but first let's see to it that everyone gets home themselves first. Besides, Belinsk is along the way, and I'm sure we can work something out between Eoleo and Himi." From the back of the group, the two mentioned looked at one another and nodded.

-Belinsk; That Night-

Matthew and his friends had walked into Belinsk that night, the darkness this time natural and comforting. A few people in the city walked about and thanked the group when they entered. Matthew had lead the party, walking everyone straight for the palace. The guards flanking the bridge looked upon the group with surprise, and more then a measure of relief.

"Your Highness!" One shouted when he saw Sveta walk up, snapping to a salute, kicking the other awake. "Look alive! Princess Sveta has returned!" The sleepy guard opened one eye and took one look at Sveta and instantly awoke.

"Princess!" He groaned, saluting. "You and your friends have put an end to the eclipse! When the night is normal... it is so much more relaxing." Sveta gave a salute and nodded.

"Guards, see to it that my friends here have fresh linens on their beds for the night. They deserve nothing short of the best." Tyrell raised a finger.

"Uh... we, actually weren't planning on staying..."

"I insist, Tyrell. It is the least you can do before making the long journey back." Tyrell nodded, but still persisted.

"But-"

"It was no request, Tyrell. It's a royal command. You will stay, as my guests."

"Come on, Tyrell." Matthew muttered, slapping his friend on the back. "We've been gone from home for how long now? What's another night? Dad'll still be there when we get back." Defeated, Tyrell nodded. Sveta gave a smile and motioned everyone into the castle.

-Castle Belinsk-

The guards showed everyone to their rooms, putting Tyrell, Matthew and Eoleo in the same room, with Amiti, and Rief in a second, Himi and Karis in a third. They were nice rooms, desgined for distinguished guests and heads of state, kept clean and well-stocked with drinks and food. Inside the third room, one figure slept calmly while a second lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling. Turning over on her side, the green-haired Jupiter Adept sighed softly, unsatisfied by her victory. Throwing the covers from her, she stood out of bed and took her jacket from the end of the bed, tossing it on to fight the chill. She took a look at Himi sleeping peacefully before taking her leave of the room, walking about Castle Belinsk.

That night on the boat... it came back to her again. The soft fur on her face... the sincerity of her voice and the love in her eyes... And to see the same love... holding Matthew's hand? Could she really have that fickle of a heart? To go from one friend to another, directly before the first, no less? Could she be so heartless?

No, that's not right. She was sure there was another reason she choose Matthew, and not herself. Shaking her head, she knew it was pointless to tear herself apart from this, deciding to just let things slide. She walked past a pair of double doors which opened as she passed, a face in the dark appearing inside.

"Karis..." A small voice spoke, catching Karis' attention almost instantly. "Karis, it's me..." She recognized the voice as Sveta. Stopping and turning around, Sveta smiled to her fellow Jupiter Adept. "Karis... I think I owe you an apology..." Karis didn't answer, simply diverted her eyes. Sveta sighed dishearteningly and opened the door to her room more, giving a little tic of her head, telling Karis to come in. Taking a look both ways down the hallway, she slipped quickly inside. Silently, the silver-haired girl lit a few candles, bathing the room in a soft orange light.

"It's okay, Sveta. Really, I understand..."

"What you understand is understood through one small incident, who's outcome was beyond my control." The girl answered in a cold, chiding voice. "At this point, I believe the correct thing for you to say might go along the lines of 'didn't that night on the boat mean anything to you', and the answer is yes, Karis, it meant the world to me." Turning around, Sveta advanced on Karis slowly, her head hung some, eyes looking to the side. "You have no idea how it lifts my spirits to know that the same hand that has shown nothing but pain and suffering to those who stood in our way... would show me nothing but care and love." She took the Jupiter Adept's hand in hers, and stroked the back of it, her face hinting at a sense of long-lost love, deep longing.

"Then why Matthew? I would have sacrificed my life for yours..." Sveta nodded at her comment, sensing the jealousy running mad in her voice. Interlacing her fingers with Karis', Sveta looked up to her, tears in her eyes.

"I know..." She answered slowly, kissing her hand and holding it by her cheek, turning her head to the side and closing her eyes. "I know you'd give anything for me, and I would give you all of Morgal... but I couldn't ask that of you... I couldn't ask you to sacrifice yourself for the one you loved... I couldn't bear to know we might both die. I knew one of us should live, and I chose you..." Karis' eyes went wide with realization and a slight pang of guilt for suspecting Sveta of loving Matthew... Suddenly, she was overcome by a sense of stupidity and ignorance for her suspicions, a tsunami of emotions that played on her face for all to see. "Karis? Are you alright?"

"Oh, Sveta... I'm such an idiot..." She muttered, rubbing her forehead with her free hand. "I thought you and Matthew were..." Sveta shook her head, and hugged Karis tightly, reassuring her it was okay.

"Karis... after the affection and kindness you showed me the first night of the Eclipse? After those soothing words you spoke to me? After the best night of my life? I would sooner die then betray your love and trust... Matthew... he is a kind friend – a good friend, and a strong leader... nothing more. My heart belongs only to you, and you have always known that." As Sveta spoke, Karis couldn't help but begin to cry.

"Sveta... I've been a horrible, horrible person for thinking these things! I jumped to conclusions, without even consulting you!" Covering her eyes, she sobbed, thinking how horrible of a person she was. Sveta smiled and hugged her, rubbing her cheek to Karis'.

"No... no, no, you're not a horrible person. You're human, I would have probably thought the same thing. The important thing..." Pulling Karis' hand from her eyes, Sveta lifted her chin so she could look into her eyes. "The important thing is you learned the truth, and have come away a better person." Pausing for a moment, Karis smiled a tear-framed smile, and moving a stray bang from Sveta's visage, giving her a little kiss. "There. That's better." She rubbed the back of the green-haired beauty's hand, soothing her. "Does that explain everything for you?" She nods, fighting the last of her tears. Releasing her hand and standing, Sveta unlatches the four buttons that hold on her tunic, taking it off her shoulders. "You should probably get some rest. There is a long journey ahead of you tomorrow, and you need your rest."

Karis nods and stands, drying her eyes and begins to leave, turning the door handle some. "Where are you going?" Sveta chimes in. Karis looks back, hand on the door handel as the silver-haired girl begins to unbutton the shirt under her tunic.

"Back to my room. You said I had to get some rest..."

"I said you had to get rest. Not that you had to go back. Stay... here, with me." Karis blinks a few times, in no way protesting what Sveta was proposing.

"But... Himi..."

"Himi's a big girl, Karis. She'll be fine by herself for the night... please... we may not see each other for a while... spend the night with me... perhaps the last night we'll have together..." Karis closed her eyes for a moment and nodded.

"Anything for you." She responded, unbuttoning her jacket, wearing only her sleepwear below.

-Elsewhere-

A soft changing of the earth beneath her caused Himi to slowly jar awake, scanning the room. Something was wrong, something was different then when she had gone to sleep. Slowly getting out of bed, planting her socked feet on the ground, she opened her eyes wide and looked about the room, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark. Holding her hand out and shutting her eyes, the tatoo-like design on her forehead glowed slightly, showing her what was in the room. Karis was gone. Walking to the door, she opened it and exited, looking around the hallway.

"Himi..." Matthew's voice came from her right, causing her to turn and face him. "Something wrong?"

"It's Karis... I cannot seem to find her..." Matthew nodded and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her back into her room.

"Don't worry. She's in good hands. I saw her talking to Sveta." He patted her on the back. "Big day tomorrow, get some sleep." Himi nodded and gave Matthew a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. I will see you in the morning."

"Yea... yea, see you in the morning." He turned and walked back to his room, hands in his pockets, scarf chasing after him as always.


	3. Bedlam in Belinsk

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.

Author's Note: Ah, another beautiful Hurricaneship, and comedic relief provided mutually by Garet and Tyrell.

Bedlam in Belinsk

"I forgot about them..." Tyrell muttered as the trio of life-long friends stared aimlessly at the swirling Psynergy Vortex before them. Matthew nodded and looked to Karis and Tyrell. "With the Eclipse, the Tuaparang... Alex coming back and everything else... I completely forgot."

"I think we all did..." Karis confirmed, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. The sound of the cabin door opening shattered her train of thought at Issac and Garet came out, looking the part of the concerned parents.

"Matthew!" Garet shouted.

"Tyrell! Karis!" Issac echoed, the pair sprinting forward, Issac snatching Karis and Matthew in a hug while Garet hugged his son. "By Alchemy were we worried! I've only ever read about a Grave Eclipse, never thought I'd see one! What happened?" Matthew smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's head inside. It's been a long trip..." He lead the group into the small cabin and shut the door, inhaling, and beginning the story from when they left. It was a long story, taking the rest of the day and most of the night to regale, Garet and Issac listening intently as they did so. When Matthew finally ended, Issac inhaled sharply.

"Well, kiddo. Seems like you've been busy! Meeting new friends and saving the day, and you're only seventeen. Heafty journey." Garet slapped his son on the back lovingly.

"I'm proud of you, Tyrell. Through everything you stuck by Matthew and Karis, and prevailed. How does it feel to be a hero?"

"Hungry..." Tyrell responded, eliciting a fit of explosive laughter from everyone assembled. Despite how much the group has changed by their endeavors, Tyrell's sense of humor has remained, thankfully, intact. Karis remained silent as Matthew told the story, still thinking of the night they left, falling asleep in Sveta's loving embrace...

"Hey, Karis? You okay?" Matthew chimed in, seeing the Jupiter Adept get lost in her thoughts. Snapping out of her trance, she looked to their leader and smiled, a grin which hid her inherent sadness.

"Yea! I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You've been quiet the whole way back. It's just not like you." She shook her head, dismissing their concern, and smiling wider.

"No, I'm fine. Oh!" Reaching into her pocket, she took the white-gold feather from inside and placed it on the table. "We found a Roc Feather."

"Good!" Issac smiled, taking the feather. "And a nice one, too!" He put it back down and nodded. "Ivan should be swinging by some time today. He'll be happy to know you went out of your ways to fix his second pride and joy." There came a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil." Standing, Garet walked to get the door. With a great pull, he opened the wooden door, the comparitively short form of Ivan greeting Garet with a firm slap on the arm.

Though Ivan has aged almost thirty years, he still retained most of his youthful image, as well as his energetic personality. His hair, while still blonde, has been turned a light brown with age. "How de doo, Garet?" He asked stepping in. "So, I heard somebody broke my Soarwing." He started right off, looking Tyrell dead in the face.

"Don't be too hard on the kid, Ivan. You know how Tyrell can get. Besides." He took the feather from the table and handed it to him. "They went to the trouble of getting you another feather to fix it. Because they were sorry, and I told them to."

"Good. A little time spent outside the cabin probably did you lot some good." He dropped the fatherly scolding voice for one of more love. "And how did my little girl handle the wilds? Very well, I hope." He gave Karis a hug and pulled up a chair next to her.

"It was fun, dad. Tyrell, Matthew and everyone else took good care of me." Ivan's eyebrow piqued at 'everyone else'. He opened his mouth and spoke his mind.

"Uh... 'everyone else'?" He smiled as he had a thought. "This doesn't happen to have anything to do with that freakish eclipse we had, did it?" Everyone assembled nodded, prompting Ivan to continue. "I knew it. Oooh! I wanna know what happened!" Holding his hand up to Matthew, he began reading his memories of everything that happened.

"Ivan, what have I told you about Mind Reading my son?"

"Oh, Pbth. You don't complain when I do it to you." He responded, nodding as he understood the adventure.

"Yea, that's because if you stumble on something I don't want you to, I can punch you in the face." Ivan laughed at this, knowing all too well how true it was. "Oooh. Belinsk. I've always wanted to go to Belinsk. Heard it's nice this time of year..." He continued, lost in Matthew's memories. After a few moments, he pulled away. "Briggs' kid, huh. Must be turning a new leaf..." He nodded, opening his eyes after finishing. "Glad you kids managed to deal with something that big by yourselves. You're truly your parent's children." He picked up the broken Soarwing, which Issac and Garet managed to partially fix when everyone was away, the only missing piece was the installation of the Roc Feather, which only Ivan knew how to do.

"You fixed it up pretty good, Issac. I guess you did pay attention when I taught you, after all." Issac smiled and shrugged, happy at the praise.

"I'm not that dense, man."

"Yes..." Ivan muttered, turning the feather over, seeing how it would best fit. "You're not your brother in law." Garet exploded into a torrent of laughter, which eventually spread to Issac and Matthew. Ivan slipped the feather into a small hole on the Soarwing's frame, the veins across it glowing a soft blue. "Done. Good as new. Don't break it this time, Tyrell."

"Uhm... dad...?" Karis began, blushing some.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I... borrow that for a while?" Ivan's smile disappeared as he heard the request. He wasn't mad, but surprised at it.

"Um... mind if I ask why?"

"I want to go back and... meet with someone again. One of our friends we met on the path for the feather..."

"Sveta?" Matthew chimed in, her cheeks going unnoticingly more red at the name.

"Uhm... yes... How'd you know?"

"Eoleo's in Champa, Himi's across the sea, Amiti's not likely to take visitors this soon afterwords, and Reif's who knows where. Only logical answer." He concluded, hiding the true reason he knew.

"Oh, that's a great idea! We could all head back to Belinsk for a vacation!" Tyrell chimed in, practically jumping in his seat. Karis quickly shook her head.

"Um, I'd actually like to go alone..." She continued, wracking her brain for a viable reason. "Uhm... I want to... pick something up for mom, for her birthday while I'm there!" She smiled, sweat beading on her forehead.

"Your mother's birthday is six months away." Ivan muttered, prompting Karis to sweat more.

"Um... never too early?"

"Sounds like fun! We could all help!" Tyrell continued.

"But you don't know my mom like I do... I don't think you'd be much help..." Ivan narrowed his eyes as he stood, clearly seeing something was up. Nonetheless, he handed her the Soarwing.

"If you didn't stop a man-eating eclipse, I would have said no, but since you did, I suppose you could pick something up for your mother. Get her something for me too, would you?" Karis sighed in relief and nodded, taking the bulky backpack, and walking out the door. "Something's up with that kid..." Matthew sighed, torn between a decision.

"Listen... Ivan..." Matthew began. "I don't think I should be the one telling you this, but I thought Karis would work up the courage to do so... but..." He looked around at those seated before continuing. "You probably know this, but picking up a birthday present is the reason... she's going back to see Sveta, and that's the only reason."

"Yea, I picked up on the lie. But why would she? She knows she can tell me anything."

"Yea, what gives, Matt? You seem to know the ins and outs! Tell us!" Tyrell chimed. Again, the younger blonde boy shook his head.

"I don't think I should... I don't know how she'd feel if she found out but..." He sighed, finally cracking under the collective pressure. "She's seeing Sveta."

"Well... duh. She told us she's going to go back to see her." Tyrell chimed in.

"No, you dolt. She's literally – SEEING her."

"You lost me." The Mars Adept continued.

"It's not a cordial visit, Tyrell. It's a DATE." Everyone physically stopped at the revelation. Ivan was the first to recover and speak.

"Matthew, you mean to tell me my daughter's dating another girl?" Matthew gave a grim nod. "Kiddo, you better have some proof to back that up."

"I do. Just after the Eclipse, as we sailed away... I saw Sveta and her... hugging and kissing on the deck. I didn't say anything, because it wasn't my place... and then... just before we got back... they..." He stopped, knowing full well his limits. Opening his hand, Ivan read what Matthew didn't want to say.

"Wow... wow, he's right..." Ivan came back, visibly shocked at the revelation. "Well, this is perfect. What am I gonna tell my wife?"

"The truth?" Issac answered rhetorically. Ivan shook his head grimly.

"Have you ever tried to tell a Mars Adept anything disturbing? Last time I told her something she didn't like, she set my hair on fire. I can see that conversation going down now." He cleared his throat, and pretended to talk to his invisible wife. "Hey, Karst. I just think you should know, you're daughter's a lesbian." Making an explosion motion with his hands, he mimicked the sound of a fire flash lighting. "Full-body combustion."

"Oh, come now, Ivan. You remember that little fling Karst had with Jenna."

"Yeeeeeeaaaa..." Issac stretched out, clearly remembering. "Don't bring that up around Jenna. She'll kill you." Turning back to Ivan he waved away his concern. "Besides, it's not like Karst's homocidal anymore, I'm sure she'll take it alright."

"Yea, we've all had our little bicurious moments. We get over that stage, and life continues." Garet chimed in, playing the uncharacteristic role of the scholar. "I'm sure Karis'll get out of it."

-Belinsk-

Landing the Soarwing with grace only a Jupiter Adept could muster, she looked about Belinsk, nothing having changed since they left. It was a lively city, people going about their daily lives, the memory of the Grave Eclipse turned into nothing more then a horrible dream. A few of the people of Belinsk recognized her, while most just ignored all outside stimuli, going about their lives. Karis made a beeline for the Castle, the guards stopping her.

"Oh... come on! You recognize me!" She groaned out of frustration, the two guards retreating at her barked order, allowing her past. Throwing the castle gates open, she looked around, shouting out Sveta's name once, trying to get a reaction. "Sveta!" She called again, charging up the stairs towards the throne room.

-Castle Belinsk Throne Room-

"But, Your Highness-!" One of Sveta's advisers objected to her order.

"No buts, Cancer. I'm not going to hear anything of marriage this early of my crowning. Besides, I would sooner die then marry a man I've never met in my life." She scolded, stating her feelings very plainly. Defeated, the man simply nodded, muttered a 'Yes, Your Highness', and skulked back to his corner of the throne room. Sveta's ears twitched at a familiar voice calling to her in the hallway. Standing, she walked herself to the door and opened it (Much to the displeasure of the guards, who made it quite clear they were capable of opening the door for her.) There, she saw Karis wandering about aimlessly, calling for her. Giving the friend an enticing smile, she offered her in. The other Jupiter Adept managed to retain a calm, non-desperate demeanor for a time, until Sveta cleared the room with a very forceful 'leave us'. Everyone cleared out, the guards saluting as they left, leaving the Adepts alone.

"Nice surprise, Karis, seeing you back so soon. To what do I owe the-" Karis turning her around and pulling, practically yanking her, into an embrace and a longing, almost addictive kiss cut her off. The action was almost like an addict getting her fix for the first time in days, almost as if Karis couldn't stand being without her, like she was a part of her, incomplete until the two halves were united.

"I can't do it, Sveta! I can't... see myself living life without you! I can't see going on in life with just Matthew and Tyrell! I can't! I won't!" Almost as if she was trying to absorb Sveta into her, she refused to let go. "After the fiasco getting here, I'm positive that Matthew and my dad know, and if they know, dammit, I want the whole messed up world to know!" As Karis spoke, Sveta's face started to turn from a frown, to almost a scowl.

"Karis..." She muttered low and drab. "Karis, you're putting me in a position. A very uncomfortable one..." She broke from Karis and took a few more steps into the Throne Room, breathing room to speak. "You've been gone only two days, and already my advisers are speaking of marriage plans. They want me to marry a man from Tolbi, to put the problems between our peoples to rest." She put a hand on her chin, deep in thought. "But also... I'm in a position, because I'm madly in love with you... but you're not royalty..." She gave a deep, heart-felt sigh. "I couldn't even bring the option up of marrying a non-royal, let alone another woman. I'd be laughed out of Belinsk, or worse." Shaking her head, she turned to face a very depressed Karis. "Which brings me to my dilemma. Do I go against my brother's wishes, forsake the people of Belinsk for my love to you... Or do I do what I feel is right... and banish you from my life forever...?" She fought back tears as she continued to speak. "There can be only one outcome, Karis, and I feel, as it stands... my duty to my people is more pressing then my duty to you..."

As much as it pained Karis to hear Sveta say these words, some shred of he knew that she spoke only the truth. She was the Queen, after all, a figure of power, of prestige. To be expected to marry into low blood would be almost impossible, and that window was further closed by the ridicule both parties would experience when word got out that the person who held the queen's heart was another woman. It would be bedlam in Belinsk, absolute chaos in the streets. Karis gave a slow nod, knowing that this was a decision that she couldn't hope to either influence, nor come out the victor. Her heart sank at the realization that by this time tomorrow, she'd be cold and alone, aged decades in the course of hours, her heart shattered and broken by duty and honor, her love married to some no-name noble who didn't even love her. Tears streamed down her face, unbarred by restraint or concern for her image, and Karis herself felt ready to flee Sveta's presence at first inclination of the truth. As for the queen, she saw the distraught in her eyes, the chaos in her heart, and the poisonous truth in her soul.

"Just promise me this..." Karis began, holding her chest just over her heart, feeling as if she'd suffer and die from a heart attack at any second. "That whatever choice you make... that you think carefully about all the outcomes... and that you make the best decision." Grimly, Sveta nodded.

"Karis, please don't leave Belinsk. I may have your answer sooner then you'd like, I think." With another downtrodden nod, she left, fighting her emotions to control her sobs, trying to seem dignified as she left the castle, and walked into Belinsk proper, to find something for her mother... and maybe Matthew.

The day had slowly passed into twilight, the sun on the verge of plunging over Gaia Falls, bathing the planet of Weyard in loving darkness. Karis had spent hours looking from shop to shop for something for her mother's birthday, her depression slowly pushing itself out of her as the time progressed. It didn't return until a town crier had started running around the town, shouting to everyone.

"Citizens of Belinsk! The Queen has an announcement! You are all invited to the castle for this announcement!" He ran about repeating it a few times, Karis starting the seemingly impossibly long walk back to the castle. Standing atop the castle gates, perched upon a balcony, Sveta looked over the crowd, hands on the handrails, her eyes momentarily locking with Karis', before both looked away. As the last of the civilians filed in, she began in a fractured voice, the glistening forms of tears upon her face. Her voice was broken, fractured, as if she'd been crying.

"My people, citizens of Morgal..." She began in a low drone. "Recently, I have had to make a very difficult decision. One between duty, and love." A few of the citizens let loose an 'awww' at her mention of love, a sentiment not reflected by Karis. Unhindered, Sveta continued. "It was a difficult decision, because if I chose one path, I would prove myself to be nothing but a coward in your eyes, yet if I chose the other, I would shatter a very special person. And so, after a long spent time in debate and personal soul-searching, I have decided." Inhaling deeply, she placed her hands on the crown upon her head, and removed it, turning to the man to her left. "Regent Theldris. By my right of succession, I have decreed that you are to be made Belinsk's new King, and gain all rights and privileges of your stature." She stated plainly, placing the crown on his head.

"But... My Queen-"

"It is done!" She barked to him, her eyes flaring. "I would be fool to throw away the love and affection of the one I can call nothing less then soul mate. A woman-" Some of the people assembled gasped as she spoke the truth, shocked she would love another woman. "-who has shown me nothing but kindness and given me nothing but a gentle touch... I will never throw that away." She jumped over the railing and slid down the castle's room, coming to the drawbridge, and right before Karis. "Karis, would you make me the happiest woman in Morgal?"

"As if you had to ask!" She responded, her depression banished from her mind, to resurface at a later, more appropriate time. Gripping Sveta in a hug, she ignored the gasps and shouts of the people of the city, caring little for their petty concerns or conflicts. Sveta has chosen her, and that was all that was important. And there, in front of everyone in Belinsk, they kissed, showing everyone in the city that they were in love, and damn them all, nothing they'd say change their minds. Pulling away from the kiss, Sveta smiled and licked her lips, being her turn to be deprived and robbed of that which she desired for so long.

"You got a place I could crash for a while?"

"You bet." Was the response.

-Back With Issac and Ivan-

"What do you MEAN my daughter's a lesbian!" A shrill cry echoed throughout the small cabin, knocking a picture of Dora off the wall, a small fracture appearing in the corner. Ivan recoiled for a moment, before growing a spine and standing back up.

"Just what it sounds like, Karst honey. If what Matthew tells me is right-"

"You're just gonna let a seventeen year old kid tell you what's what?" She cried again, throwing a veritble tantrum at the revelation.

"Well... he is Issac's kid..." He muttered, taking up a chair to defend himself with.

"You better be right Ivan, or I swear to god I'm gonna turn you into a human torch!"

"Garet!" Ivan called, looking to his friend. "Garet, help, she's scaring me!"

"Oh, come on, Ivan. Grow up a little. She's just a little... overwhelmed."

"OVERWHELMED! I'm FURIOUS!"

"That much is obvious." Issac muttered casually. "Look, Karst, just have a seat, and when Karis gets back, you can have a talk with her, and see if it's true. But if it is, you can't be angry at her, alright?"

"Oh, I'm not angry at Karis! I'm angry at that spinless git of a husband of mine for not TELLING ME SOONER!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" He responded, the sound of a knock coming to the door. "Please let that be Karis..." He moved to the door, Karst pushing him out of the way.

"I'll get it!" She barked with force, elliciting a snicker from Issac. Opening the door, she saw Karis on the other side, her harsh angry eyes suddenly turning soft. "Karis! Honey! Welcome back!" She gave her a hug and let her in, Sveta trailing right along side behind her. "Oh, and is this one of the friends you made on your little trip?" She gave Sveta a wave, which was returned.

"Um... mom... dad... everyone... I have something to tell you." She muttered, putting her hands behind her back, shuffling her feet nervously. "I... There's no good way to say this, so I'll come right out." Inhaling she gathered her strength. "I'm dating Sveta."

"Called it." Matthew and Issac called in unison. Karst looked visibly disturbed, but then smiled.

"Well, that's great honey! I'm glad you found someone you'd like to spend the rest of your life with."

"That's great honey." Ivan piped in. "Now, tell your mother to lay off me for a bit. She's scaring me."

"Oh, come on. You're not that wimpy."

"Lots of love in that relationship..." Sveta muttered to herself.

"Nah, they don't really fight. They just do it for show. They go home and everything's hunky dory."

"So, that means we'll be seeing more of you, Sveta! Great!" Tyrell chimed, everyone closing in to give them a hug.

Ending Author's Note: Okay, okay, I know. Karst and Ivan, big WTF moment. But there is a reason I paired the two! A: Karis is far too hot-headed to be a pure Jupiter Adept, she's gotta have some Mars blood in her, and I originally thought she was Ivan and Jenna's daughter. When I was proven wrong, the only other viable option was Karst, as she could have feasibly survived Mars Lighthouse. B: When you take Karst, drop the T, and add the I from Ivan between the S and the R, you get Karis. C: I was always a big fan of Karst\Ivan. D: Towards the middle, when you get Sveta and you learn she can use her Spirit Sense Pysnergy, Karis notes that it's very similar to the Mind Read Psynergy that "my dad and Sheba can do" Now, I don't know about you, but I don't refer to my mother by her first name, so that put the possibility that Ivan married Sheba out the door. So yea, those mah reasonings. Like 'em or hate 'em, that's them.


	4. Bedlam in Belinsk Alternate

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.

Author's Note: Alternate version of 'Bedlam in Belinsk' with the other ending. Not so happy-loving.

Bedlam in Belinsk

"I forgot about them..." Tyrell muttered as the trio of life-long friends stared aimlessly at the swirling Psynergy Vortex before them. Matthew nodded and looked to Karis and Tyrell. "With the Eclipse, the Tuaparang... Alex coming back and everything else... I completely forgot."

"I think we all did..." Karis confirmed, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. The sound of the cabin door opening shattered her train of thought at Issac and Garet came out, looking the part of the concerned parents.

"Matthew!" Garet shouted.

"Tyrell! Karis!" Issac echoed, the pair sprinting forward, Issac snatching Karis and Matthew in a hug while Garet hugged his son. "By Alchemy were we worried! I've only ever read about a Grave Eclipse, never thought I'd see one! What happened?" Matthew smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's head inside. It's been a long trip..." He lead the group into the small cabin and shut the door, inhaling, and beginning the story from when they left. It was a long story, taking the rest of the day and most of the night to regale, Garet and Issac listening intently as they did so. When Matthew finally ended, Issac inhaled sharply.

"Well, kiddo. Seems like you've been busy! Meeting new friends and saving the day, and you're only seventeen. Heafty journey." Garet slapped his son on the back lovingly.

"I'm proud of you, Tyrell. Through everything you stuck by Matthew and Karis, and prevailed. How does it feel to be a hero?"

"Hungry..." Tyrell responded, eliciting a fit of explosive laughter from everyone assembled. Despite how much the group has changed by their endeavors, Tyrell's sense of humor has remained, thankfully, intact. Karis remained silent as Matthew told the story, still thinking of the night they left, falling asleep in Sveta's loving embrace...

"Hey, Karis? You okay?" Matthew chimed in, seeing the Jupiter Adept get lost in her thoughts. Snapping out of her trance, she looked to their leader and smiled, a grin which hid her inherent sadness.

"Yea! I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You've been quiet the whole way back. It's just not like you." She shook her head, dismissing their concern, and smiling wider.

"No, I'm fine. Oh!" Reaching into her pocket, she took the white-gold feather from inside and placed it on the table. "We found a Roc Feather."

"Good!" Issac smiled, taking the feather. "And a nice one, too!" He put it back down and nodded. "Ivan should be swinging by some time today. He'll be happy to know you went out of your ways to fix his second pride and joy." There came a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil." Standing, Garet walked to get the door. With a great pull, he opened the wooden door, the comparitively short form of Ivan greeting Garet with a firm slap on the arm.

Though Ivan has aged almost thirty years, he still retained most of his youthful image, as well as his energetic personality. His hair, while still blonde, has been turned a light brown with age. "How de doo, Garet?" He asked stepping in. "So, I heard somebody broke my Soarwing." He started right off, looking Tyrell dead in the face.

"Don't be too hard on the kid, Ivan. You know how Tyrell can get. Besides." He took the feather from the table and handed it to him. "They went to the trouble of getting you another feather to fix it. Because they were sorry, and I told them to."

"Good. A little time spent outside the cabin probably did you lot some good." He dropped the fatherly scolding voice for one of more love. "And how did my little girl handle the wilds? Very well, I hope." He gave Karis a hug and pulled up a chair next to her.

"It was fun, dad. Tyrell, Matthew and everyone else took good care of me." Ivan's eyebrow piqued at 'everyone else'. He opened his mouth and spoke his mind.

"Uh... 'everyone else'?" He smiled as he had a thought. "This doesn't happen to have anything to do with that freakish eclipse we had, did it?" Everyone assembled nodded, prompting Ivan to continue. "I knew it. Oooh! I wanna know what happened!" Holding his hand up to Matthew, he began reading his memories of everything that happened.

"Ivan, what have I told you about Mind Reading my son?"

"Oh, Pbth. You don't complain when I do it to you." He responded, nodding as he understood the adventure.

"Yea, that's because if you stumble on something I don't want you to, I can punch you in the face." Ivan laughed at this, knowing all too well how true it was. "Oooh. Belinsk. I've always wanted to go to Belinsk. Heard it's nice this time of year..." He continued, lost in Matthew's memories. After a few moments, he pulled away. "Briggs' kid, huh. Must be turning a new leaf..." He nodded, opening his eyes after finishing. "Glad you kids managed to deal with something that big by yourselves. You're truly your parent's children." He picked up the broken Soarwing, which Issac and Garet managed to partially fix when everyone was away, the only missing piece was the installation of the Roc Feather, which only Ivan knew how to do.

"You fixed it up pretty good, Issac. I guess you did pay attention when I taught you, after all." Issac smiled and shrugged, happy at the praise.

"I'm not that dense, man."

"Yes..." Ivan muttered, turning the feather over, seeing how it would best fit. "You're not your brother in law." Garet exploded into a torrent of laughter, which eventually spread to Issac and Matthew. Ivan slipped the feather into a small hole on the Soarwing's frame, the veins across it glowing a soft blue. "Done. Good as new. Don't break it this time, Tyrell."

"Uhm... dad...?" Karis began, blushing some.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I... borrow that for a while?" Ivan's smile disappeared as he heard the request. He wasn't mad, but surprised at it.

"Um... mind if I ask why?"

"I want to go back and... meet with someone again. One of our friends we met on the path for the feather..."

"Sveta?" Matthew chimed in, her cheeks going unnoticingly more red at the name.

"Uhm... yes... How'd you know?"

"Eoleo's in Champa, Himi's across the sea, Amiti's not likely to take visitors this soon afterwords, and Reif's who knows where. Only logical answer." He concluded, hiding the true reason he knew.

"Oh, that's a great idea! We could all head back to Belinsk for a vacation!" Tyrell chimed in, practically jumping in his seat. Karis quickly shook her head.

"Um, I'd actually like to go alone..." She continued, wracking her brain for a viable reason. "Uhm... I want to... pick something up for mom, for her birthday while I'm there!" She smiled, sweat beading on her forehead.

"Your mother's birthday is six months away." Ivan muttered, prompting Karis to sweat more.

"Um... never too early?"

"Sounds like fun! We could all help!" Tyrell continued.

"But you don't know my mom like I do... I don't think you'd be much help..." Ivan narrowed his eyes as he stood, clearly seeing something was up. Nonetheless, he handed her the Soarwing.

"If you didn't stop a man-eating eclipse, I would have said no, but since you did, I suppose you could pick something up for your mother. Get her something for me too, would you?" Karis sighed in relief and nodded, taking the bulky backpack, and walking out the door. "Something's up with that kid..." Matthew sighed, torn between a decision.

"Listen... Ivan..." Matthew began. "I don't think I should be the one telling you this, but I thought Karis would work up the courage to do so... but..." He looked around at those seated before continuing. "You probably know this, but picking up a birthday present is the reason... she's going back to see Sveta, and that's the only reason."

"Yea, I picked up on the lie. But why would she? She knows she can tell me anything."

"Yea, what gives, Matt? You seem to know the ins and outs! Tell us!" Tyrell chimed. Again, the younger blonde boy shook his head.

"I don't think I should... I don't know how she'd feel if she found out but..." He sighed, finally cracking under the collective pressure. "She's seeing Sveta."

"Well... duh. She told us she's going to go back to see her." Tyrell chimed in.

"No, you dolt. She's literally – SEEING her."

"You lost me." The Mars Adept continued.

"It's not a cordial visit, Tyrell. It's a DATE." Everyone physically stopped at the revelation. Ivan was the first to recover and speak.

"Matthew, you mean to tell me my daughter's dating another girl?" Matthew gave a grim nod. "Kiddo, you better have some proof to back that up."

"I do. Just after the Eclipse, as we sailed away... I saw Sveta and her... hugging and kissing on the deck. I didn't say anything, because it wasn't my place... and then... just before we got back... they..." He stopped, knowing full well his limits. Opening his hand, Ivan read what Matthew didn't want to say.

"Wow... wow, he's right..." Ivan came back, visibly shocked at the revelation. "Well, this is perfect. What am I gonna tell my wife?"

"The truth?" Issac answered rhetorically. Ivan shook his head grimly.

"Have you ever tried to tell a Mars Adept anything disturbing? Last time I told her something she didn't like, she set my hair on fire. I can see that conversation going down now." He cleared his throat, and pretended to talk to his invisible wife. "Hey, Karst. I just think you should know, you're daughter's a lesbian." Making an explosion motion with his hands, he mimicked the sound of a fire flash lighting. "Full-body combustion."

"Oh, come now, Ivan. You remember that little fling Karst had with Jenna."

"Yeeeeeeaaaa..." Issac stretched out, clearly remembering. "Don't bring that up around Jenna. She'll kill you." Turning back to Ivan he waved away his concern. "Besides, it's not like Karst's homocidal anymore, I'm sure she'll take it alright."

"Yea, we've all had our little bicurious moments. We get over that stage, and life continues." Garet chimed in, playing the uncharacteristic role of the scholar. "I'm sure Karis'll get out of it."

-Belinsk-

Landing the Soarwing with grace only a Jupiter Adept could muster, she looked about Belinsk, nothing having changed since they left. It was a lively city, people going about their daily lives, the memory of the Grave Eclipse turned into nothing more then a horrible dream. A few of the people of Belinsk recognized her, while most just ignored all outside stimuli, going about their lives. Karis made a beeline for the Castle, the guards stopping her.

"Oh... come on! You recognize me!" She groaned out of frustration, the two guards retreating at her barked order, allowing her past. Throwing the castle gates open, she looked around, shouting out Sveta's name once, trying to get a reaction. "Sveta!" She called again, charging up the stairs towards the throne room.

-Castle Belinsk Throne Room-

"But, Your Highness-!" One of Sveta's advisers objected to her order.

"No buts, Cancer. I'm not going to hear anything of marriage this early of my crowning. Besides, I would sooner die then marry a man I've never met in my life." She scolded, stating her feelings very plainly. Defeated, the man simply nodded, muttered a 'Yes, Your Highness', and skulked back to his corner of the throne room. Sveta's ears twitched at a familiar voice calling to her in the hallway. Standing, she walked herself to the door and opened it (Much to the displeasure of the guards, who made it quite clear they were capable of opening the door for her.) There, she saw Karis wandering about aimlessly, calling for her. Giving the friend an enticing smile, she offered her in. The other Jupiter Adept managed to retain a calm, non-desperate demeanor for a time, until Sveta cleared the room with a very forceful 'leave us'. Everyone cleared out, the guards saluting as they left, leaving the Adepts alone.

"Nice surprise, Karis, seeing you back so soon. To what do I owe the-" Karis turning her around and pulling, practically yanking her, into an embrace and a longing, almost addictive kiss cut her off. The action was almost like an addict getting her fix for the first time in days, almost as if Karis couldn't stand being without her, like she was a part of her, incomplete until the two halves were united.

"I can't do it, Sveta! I can't... see myself living life without you! I can't see going on in life with just Matthew and Tyrell! I can't! I won't!" Almost as if she was trying to absorb Sveta into her, she refused to let go. "After the fiasco getting here, I'm positive that Matthew and my dad know, and if they know, dammit, I want the whole messed up world to know!" As Karis spoke, Sveta's face started to turn from a frown, to almost a scowl.

"Karis..." She muttered low and drab. "Karis, you're putting me in a position. A very uncomfortable one..." She broke from Karis and took a few more steps into the Throne Room, breathing room to speak. "You've been gone only two days, and already my advisers are speaking of marriage plans. They want me to marry a man from Tolbi, to put the problems between our peoples to rest." She put a hand on her chin, deep in thought. "But also... I'm in a position, because I'm madly in love with you... but you're not royalty..." She gave a deep, heart-felt sigh. "I couldn't even bring the option up of marrying a non-royal, let alone another woman. I'd be laughed out of Belinsk, or worse." Shaking her head, she turned to face a very depressed Karis. "Which brings me to my dilemma. Do I go against my brother's wishes, forsake the people of Belinsk for my love to you... Or do I do what I feel is right... and banish you from my life forever...?" She fought back tears as she continued to speak. "There can be only one outcome, Karis, and I feel, as it stands... my duty to my people is more pressing then my duty to you..."

As much as it pained Karis to hear Sveta say these words, some shred of he knew that she spoke only the truth. She was the Queen, after all, a figure of power, of prestige. To be expected to marry into low blood would be almost impossible, and that window was further closed by the ridicule both parties would experience when word got out that the person who held the queen's heart was another woman. It would be bedlam in Belinsk, absolute chaos in the streets. Karis gave a slow nod, knowing that this was a decision that she couldn't hope to either influence, nor come out the victor. Her heart sank at the realization that by this time tomorrow, she'd be cold and alone, aged decades in the course of hours, her heart shattered and broken by duty and honor, her love married to some no-name noble who didn't even love her. Tears streamed down her face, unbarred by restraint or concern for her image, and Karis herself felt ready to flee Sveta's presence at first inclination of the truth. As for the queen, she saw the distraught in her eyes, the chaos in her heart, and the poisonous truth in her soul.

"Just promise me this..." Karis began, holding her chest just over her heart, feeling as if she'd suffer and die from a heart attack at any second. "That whatever choice you make... that you think carefully about all the outcomes... and that you make the best decision." Grimly, Sveta nodded.

"Karis, please don't leave Belinsk. I may have your answer sooner then you'd like, I think." With another downtrodden nod, she left, fighting her emotions to control her sobs, trying to seem dignified as she left the castle, and walked into Belinsk proper, to find something for her mother... and maybe Matthew.

The day had slowly passed into twilight, the sun on the verge of plunging over Gaia Falls, bathing the planet of Weyard in loving darkness. Karis had spent hours looking from shop to shop for something for her mother's birthday, her depression slowly pushing itself out of her as the time progressed. It didn't return until a town crier had started running around the town, shouting to everyone.

"Citizens of Belinsk! The Queen has an announcement! You are all invited to the castle for this announcement!" He ran about repeating it a few times, Karis starting the seemingly impossibly long walk back to the castle. Standing atop the castle gates, perched upon a balcony, Sveta looked over the crowd, hands on the handrails, her eyes momentarily locking with Karis', before both looked away. As the last of the civilians filed in, she began in a fractured voice, the glistening forms of tears upon her face. Her voice was broken, fractured, as if she'd been crying.

"My people, citizens of Morgal..." She began in a low drone. "Recently, I have had to make a very difficult decision. One between duty, and love." A few of the citizens let loose an 'awww' at her mention of love, a sentiment not reflected by Karis. Unhindered, Sveta continued. "It was a difficult decision, because if I chose one path, I would prove myself to be nothing but a coward in your eyes, yet if I chose the other, I would shatter a very special person. And so, after a long spent time in debate and personal soul-searching, I have decided." Inhaling deeply, one could just barely make out tears forming in her eyes, her voice breaking farther. As she opened her eyes, she locked dead with Karis, forcing herself to say what has to be said. "There are many things in this world I want. Many things I desire more then life itself. But I cannot put myself over my people." Karis' heart sunk. "I'm sorry, Karis, you saved us... but you'll kill me. You're a hero... and you have to go." She ran her hand under her eyes to wipe away the tears. "When you leave Belinsk tomorrow, you do so with the knowledge that you shall never return. Not you, not Matthew, no one. I am afraid I must sever ties with you." Her words hit Karis hard, the fragile Jupiter Adept not able to cope with the truth, crumpling where she stood like a rag doll, falling to her knees, and soon after, her forehead, sobbing as her heart shattered into small, unrecoverable pieces.

The group began to disperse into the streets once again, leaving Karis to cry, cold and alone, just as she'd been her whole life, she'll spend the rest of it the same. It was some time before she felt the presence of another near her. Weakly looking up through blurry eyes and salted tears, she saw the figure of Sveta standing over her. She watched the other woman for a while, tears continuing to fall, and with a shaken, broken voice, she asked one simple question. "Why?" She stared hard at Sveta, as hard as she could in her state, searching for some reason she would just dispose of her like she did. "Why?" She asked again, her voice stronger, but still broken. Sveta gave a weak shrug before responding, and her answer didn't thrill Karis.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice." Standing and wiping the tears from her eyes, she pressed the queen for an answer.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" She asked, trying to appeal to her. "You always have a choice! We always have a choice."

"The people of Belinsk need a queen, Karis, they need me-"

"I need you!" She shouted, throwing her arms to the side, her voice carrying between the buildings. Sveta closed her eyes and inhaled.

"I'm sorry, Karis. There's talk of the marriage, and I can't jeopardize the safety of my people for some... childhood crush."

"Childhood... crush? Is that... is that all I am to you? A childhood crush?" Her sadness quickly began to give way to uncontrollable rage. "Is that it, then? When you needed me, I give you my heart and soul, and stay there for you, unmoving, through the night as you cry, I be your shoulder, your support, your anchor in a storm, and then when I suddenly decide that I need you, my SOUL MATE!" She stopped, her lower lip trembling from despair and rage. "When I decide that I need you, you just... throw me away like a used tissue!"

"Karis... please..." Sveta began. "Don't talk like that. I do need you, I do!" She took a step forward and took Karis' hand in her own, putting the other woman's hand to her own heart. "I do need you. More then anything in the world. It's not the end of the world... after tonight, when you're calmer, we'll talk... but right now, I need you..." Karis dropped her defense for a split second, those last words panging in her mind a burning, seething hatred. Not for Sveta, but for herself. How could she have been so blinded? Finding their second wind, her tears came back and she shoved the Morgal Queen to her back out of rage.

"That's it, then. That's all I am, a toy for you to use when you feel you have to! One night, that's all you'd offer me is one lousy night? Out of what? Pity? Scorn? Malice, maybe? Do you hope to drive your knife farther into my back?" It was Sveta's turn to cry now, her friend's love had quickly soured, turning against her with a viciousness she'd only seen towards Blados and Chalis. She no longer saw Sveta as a friend, this was obvious. She was now something else. Foe? Or maybe rival? Or worse. "I don't need your damn charity! I don't need your damn pity! I don't need your damn hand outs! I should have seen this from day one! It's all about you, Sveta! Isn't it! It's just me me me me me-" As Sveta stood back up, Karis shoved her back down, continuing to scream. "ME ME ME ME ME!" Looking down as Sveta cringed away from her, Karis' breathing became labored, audible as a deep, raspy growl through her teeth. "WHAT ABOUT ME, SVETA? DO YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME! DO YOU!" She continued to shout as she stood over the cringing queen. It was at this time two of the guard ran over, spears to bear, ready to defend their queen. The wind began to pick up as the guards arrived, thunder and lightning suddenly appeared in the sky, the guards barely able to retain footing as Karis summoned a tempest so fierce it would have made Alchemy itself tremble. "WHAT! THE HELL! ABOUT ME?" She shouted again, her voice slowly becoming rasped. Unleashing her rage at the guards, two cyclones picked them up forty feet into the air, spun them about at frighting speeds before finally launching them far into the water around the castle. Sveta attempted to stand once more, afraid for her very life now, and reacted the only way she could. With a quick hand gesture, she summoned up just enough power to slap Karis across the face, knocking her to the ground. For a moment, the raging storm around them died as Sveta hoped the slap had knocked some sense into Karis. She would be wrong.

Standing with her back turned to Sveta, Karis touched where she had felt the slap, a powerful sting in her cheek. It would prove to be the straw that would break Karis' sanity. As she turned to face Sveta, her eyes burned with a seething rage, uncontrollable hatred, and a slight murderous intent. Snatching Sveta by the collar, she stared her in the eyes. "I hope you enjoy your little empire of broken hearts and shattered dreams! Just as Volechek built it on YOUR shattered dreams, and YOUR broken heart, you're going to build your empire..." Her rage began to subside, spent and now depressed again. "You're going to build your empire on my shattered and broken heart. And you're just going to laugh as I die... just as Volechek laughed as you died!" Anger surfacing once more, she released her and pulled her right hand across her body, backhanding Sveta hard across the face, so hard to be frank, that she dislocated her own fingers. Tumbling to the ground, Sveta wouldn't get a chance to recover and respond as Karis walked away, and out of Sveta's life forever.

As the queen lay there in the street, her face burning from the force of the hit, she felt herself begin to cry. What had she done?

There are many legends in the land of Weyard, some happy, others sad. Among them is the legend of the Crying Queen, the youngest of Morgal's queens, she was also locked in an eternal depression. Kind, benevolant and reserved, it was said that on the day of her coronation, she cried for a lost love, and that sadness never left. Forever crying, she would live the rest of her days alone, taking no husband and having no children, giving the crown on her last day to a woman of the city.


End file.
